


Inked

by rainydaze13



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: BUT if that could trigger you don't read this, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Muslim Character, but it's not removed fully, moved without her permission, the muslim character's hijab does get like, the violence isn't all that graphic, the warning is just in case, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydaze13/pseuds/rainydaze13
Summary: Zainab awoke to a burning pain on her chest, and John Seed uncomfortably close to her face.





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhh. uhhhhhhhhhh. uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.
> 
> i've never played this game in my life i just decided to watch a bunch of the cutscenes on youtube and john seed made me so genuinely angry i sat down and wrote all of this. enjoy.

Zainab awoke to a burning pain on her chest, and John Seed uncomfortably close to her face. 

She jerked weakly, still feeling woozy from the gun butt to the head and he immediately shushed her. “Hold still. It’s supposed to say Wrath, not...rat.”

At the sound of his voice, she immediately became more awake. Was...was he giving her a tattoo? Wait, shit, he couldn’t do that! That was haram! How would she explain that to her imam? Her mother?

“Get off of me,” she croaked. 

“Hold  _ still _ , Deputy. This will be over quicker if you do not struggle.”

“Get  _ off _ ,” she repeated, weakly raising an arm. “Tattoos are haram. My mom’s gonna come from LA to kick your ass for that.”

Then she blinked, and realized where the pain was coming from.

“WHAT- MY SCARF? WHAT THE FU-DID YOU TAKE OFF MY SCARF?” she shrieked. No, she could still feel her scarf on her head. He’d just pulled it up, and then pulled open her shirt to get to her collarbone. “WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE-” She kicked at him. Her foot, miraculously, caught him in the side. He reeled back, staring at her in shock. “I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, PIECE OF SHIT ASS SON OF A BITCH-”

“Could someone come restrain our guest?” he said, gesturing at a peggie. Someone behind her restrained her arms. Another peggie standing near a pew grabbed at her leg. He crouched down her again and went back to work, ignoring her cries of outrage.

Finally, he stood back, admiring his work on her arm. “Ahh...perfect,” he beamed. “If Mohammed won’t come to the mountain, then bring to mountain to Mohammed.”

Zainab immediately felt an unspeakable rage fill her. “Okay,  _ firstly, _ ” she hissed, “you say peace be upon him,  _ secondly,  _ don’t use my religion in your fucking metaphor you crazy-ass cultist-”

And he was already walking away. “Let’s begin!” he shouted, handing off his book to another peggie, as the one behind her forced her to stand up. She was shoved forwards to the front of the church, where Mary May, Nick, and Jerome were already standing. If she squinted she could see the word GREED written on Nick’s chest. She frantically tried to pull her scarf down before Jerome or Nick could look at her.

The Bible Jerome was holding was slapped out of his hands, and John shoved the Book of Joseph into his hands. Mary May turned back to her, mouthing  _ I’m sorry _ . She was immediately shoved forwards. In the dim light of the church, Zainab could see what looked like blood dripping down Jerome’s chest.

“I thought a friendly face might make your Atonement easier…” John began, leaning over Jerome’s shoulder as a peggie nudged a gun into his shoulder. “Our devoted. We are gathered here to bear witness…”

Jerome remained silent.

And then John sighed, stepped back, rolled his eyes, and the peggie next to him slammed the butt of the gun into Jerome’s head. 

Mary May and Zainab shrieked as one as Jerome crumpled, Mary May launching herself at John only to be restrained by peggies. “You son of a bitch-” she yelled, before getting pistol whipped herself. 

Jerome was slowly rising off of the floor. John laughed. “Let’s try that again!” he chuckled, hands raised in a pacifying gesture. He gripped the back of Jerome’s head. “Our devoted...We are gathered here to bear witness...”

“Our devoted. We are gathered here to bear witness.” Jerome mumbled.

“...To those willing to atone to their sins.”

“To those willing to atone to their sins.”

“Will you, Nick Rye, place your hand upon the Word of Joseph…”

“Will you, Nick Rye, place y-”

“Oh fuck that. I ain’t ever giving into that psychopath.” Nick said, surprisingly calm. John blinked. She had to admire his apparent peace.

John, however, from the glint she could see in his eyes, was not half so calm. He shoved Jerome back, as another peggie came up to restrain Nick. “There it is,” he hissed, “Greed. Always thinking of yourself…”

Nick spit on his face.

An expression of shock crossed John’s face. His hand came up to touch his cheek. “Ahh.” he sighed. Grabbing Nick’s arms, he pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. Zainab strained her ears, but could hear nothing. Nick stilled, eyes widening as John pulled back. “Nick,” he smiled, hands still on his shoulders.

“Yes.” Nick mumbled. “Yes, I will atone.”

John held out his hand, and a peggie handed him a knife. Nick’s eyes went wide as he saw it.

The next few moments happened in a blur.

Nick was pushed to the ground. Mary May began to shriek. Zainab lunged forward, the peggies behind her pulling her back. The sound of the knife slicing through flesh and Nick’s groans of pain echoed loudly in Zainab’s ears as John crouched over Nick. 

Then John stood up, hands bloody, raising the scrap of flesh to the ceiling. “That,” he cried, “is the power of Yes! The power,” he darted to the wall, snatching a staple gun to a peggie, and stapled the flesh to the wall. Zainab felt like puking. That would start reeking pretty quickly. “The power to take away your sins! The power,” he knelt over Nick again, “to set you free.”

He stood and walked to the pulpit, shaking his hands to rid them of the blood. Then he turned, staring her in the eyes.

Zainab gulped.

He walked back to Pastor Jerome, placing his hand on his neck, maintaining eye contact all the while. “Will you, Deputy, place your hand upon the Word of Joseph…”

Jerome repeated after him again. “Will you, Deputy, place your hand upon the Word of Joseph…”

“And renounce your sins and admit your transgressions…”

“And renounce your sins and admit your transgressions…” Jerome looked up at her, begging, pleading. “Say Yes.”

“It’s just one word,” John smiled.

Zainab took a deep breath. Time to stall and hope that someone, anyone would come to help them. “And why,” she asked, “Should I?”

John blinked. “Why...why shouldn’t you? You’d be absolved of everything you’d ever done, every sin you’d ever committed, if you’d just...say Yes. You could be happy if you’d just give in.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Listen, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but, like, God is already doing that. I ask him to forgive literally every time I pray. Which, by the way, can you tell your followers to stop shooting at me while I’m praying? It’s a pain.” John took a breath. Zainab hurriedly continued with her sentence. “ _ Anyways,  _ I don’t need to join your cult if that’s your whole sale pitch.”

Jerome made a tiny noise. She glanced at him. He glanced quickly down at the book he was holding.

It was not the Book of Joseph.

She glanced back up at him, and understood.

“That is...Joseph’s predictions-” John began. 

Zainab rolled her eyes. “Oh joy, Joseph’s predictions.”

“Do you have a problem with my brother?”

“Yes, I have a problem! I hate to break it to you, but Mojo Jojo ain’t a prophet! There are no more prophets!”

“If you’d just-”

Zainab didn’t let him finish his sentence as she, in one smooth movement, flipped open the cover the of the Bible, grabbed the gun rested inside, and shot.


End file.
